Unexpected Surprises
by Enchantment
Summary: A tale about Mariel and Dandin.


Unexpected Surprises For Mariel   
Chapter 1  
  
Mariel and Dandin took one last look at the Abbey, before going. Both had regretted leaving, but they both could not stay there... knowing that they could be seeking adventures.  
Mariel missed her father Joseph, and wondered what he would say about her leaving. For the short time she was there, she had grown rather fond of Mother Mellus, but she knew she didn't belong at the Abbey. Dandin was having a hard time to get over Saxtus, his best friend. He did not want to leave him behind. Ever since he came to the Abbey as an orphan, Saxtus was always gentle and kind.  
After a long period of time Dandin broke the silence.   
"Well then, where shall we go now?"  
Mariel paused and replied "How about Salamandastron, I here that the badgers there are very kind."  
Dandin always wanted to go to Salamandastron. "That's a great idea, but look, the sun is low in the sky we better make camp here."  
They both settled down in a cool shady spot against the warm grass. Dandin offered to take first sentry duty, while Mariel went to sleep.  
Dandin leaned down against a sturdy oak at the edge of the camp, keeping alert at all times. His small dagger close to paw. It was about an hour later when he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. He took his dagger and checked it out.  
"Nothing there." He mumbled and sat down, digging his small dagger in the earth next to him.  
Three large foxes and a sly looking weasel crouched in the foliage; each wearing stained dreary coloured smocks.  
"Shuttup!" the weasel said, with an evil smirk spread across his face. "Do you want 'em to hear us? Well i thought not. What do we have here then! Two mice! Not even worth it. But anyways where's the potion?"  
One of the larger foxes came forward carrying a small black bag, containing a mixture of herbs, and said in a gruff voice. "What do you want me to do with it?"  
"Do with it you say, I'll tell you what to do with it. Once Hangtail and Forgefur here have that mouse cornered, you chuck the bag in the fire. They then should get wary and, easier to fight. Then you take the mouse maid dump her, she is no use to us. We need strong beasts, plus what creature will buy a maid? No one, so everyone got what to do? " The weasel smiled as they all nodded with approval.   
  
Dandin yawned sleepily he was up and alert all night and nothing had happened. So he sat back and relaxed. He watched the sun rise over the distant horizon, revelling a dusty sky, and faint wisps of clouds. He listened to the birds singing in harmony, everything was perfect, that's when they decided to strike. Hangtail and Forgefur came charging towards Dandin. But Dandin was up and ready, drawing his small dagger out of the earth, he thought he had the upper paw because he had a blade. The foxes laughed as they came rapidly towards him. Dandin looked at his paw expecting to see his small dagger But he gave a grown of despair as he saw the blade was still in the ground and he was holding the handle. Dandin through the handle at the incoming foxes, but it clattered harmlessly off the rockes.   
Then the larger fox who was called Redcoat through the bag in the fire. It gave a smell that made a beast tire easily. Dandin butted and kicked, trying to get at the foxes. He yawned; all this fighting was making him tired. Dandin gave a last kick and collapsed on the ground sleeping heavily.  
Mariel was being dragged through bushes and nettles. She had screamed but the fox gave her a savage kick, so she had given up and wondered where she was being taken. When they stopped, the fox lifted her up to an Ash tree and began tying her to the tree. He made so many knots that it was impossible to get out alone. Once the fox was finished he turned around and went full pelt into the trees.  
Mariel looked around gathering her bearings. There was a river behind her, and trees all around. She started screaming for help but none came.  
Dandin had his hands tied behind his back. The weasel confronted him.  
"Well well, we have a mouse to start off but we will get more later I suppose, what do you think mousy? "   
"Your too much of a coward to challenge me. But if you did, you would easily lose. Why don't you carry on playing with balls?" Dandin snarled  
Dandin's words stung the weasel "You'll be sorry you said that, and you'll come to praise my name Girflank the Hatred!"  
Girflank picked up a stout willow cane and lashed out at Dandin's unprotected back.   
Mariel had given up shouting so she listened for sounds that might say a creature is nearby. She was about to give up of ever getting out at all when she heard a faint singing.  
  
"Oooh I am a travelling hare,  
travelling everywhere,  
I've been to most places,  
from the woods to the good flatlands,  
all the places I have been,  
have been both good and fair,  
so if you hear me coming,  
do care and call my name."   
  
Mariel laughed at the peculiar song and shouted. "Can you help me please! I am tied to this tree!"  
The hare hopped out of the trees and said "Hello there wot, my names Durin from the good mountain Salamandastron, who do I have the pleasure of addressing may I ask?"   
Mariel took instant liking to the strange hare. "My names Mariel of Redwall, and as you can see I am a bit stuck, can you help me?"   
Durin started untying the knots and said, "Well do you want to come to the mountain sah, and you can stay as long as you like! "  
Mariel smiled and gave her answer "I will be honoured to come to your mountain." And at that they both untied the knots, so that's how Durin and Mariel became friends.  
Disclaimer;  
I do not own Mariel, Dandin Salamandastron or Joseph. I do not own Redwall Abbey, Mother Mellus or Saxtus. Please don't sue. 


End file.
